Shin Shin no Mi
Introduction Appearance Usage Supplementary First and foremost, this fruit will turn the user into the pinnacle body of their species. Example: if a human male were to eat this fruit, he would be like a "superhuman". (Any marvel fans, he would be like Cap, physically though, not the rest of like Cap) Simailar to how Alvida lost all of her weight, it physically changes the body; as its first funtion of work. *(The only drawback is; the user must ATLEAST try to work out, to keep the body in shape. If not, the user will physically turn back to the body they had.) *It also phyically enhances the user's senses; sight, touch, etc. *It also gives the user a Healing Factor. Not to the extent of some power's; Devil Fruit's, etc. At best, (as long as its not a vital body part, (Head, Heart, etc)) the user is able to regrow anything back; a week, for the most part at least. Along with working the body physically, this Devil Fruit also works the mental aspect. By kick starting the brain; this fruits make the user able to utilize at least 2 times more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, the user's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. This fruit also gives them control over their nevous system. The user can control their nervous system enabling them to deaden their body to physical pain, control their emotions, and even their bleeding rate. Possibly, it might help them with lie ditector test's or by people who can tell that their lying. Offensive But the "weirdest" thing about this Devil Fruit, is the weapon it makes. This Devil Fruit's gives the user the ability to eject from it; black spike like objects. Scientist's from (insert) have concluded that the components that make this weapon are: Carbon, Cobalt, Ion, and Lead. All of these components can be found in the human body at any given time. Also, considering that this Devil Fruit gives this user a healing factor, which would regenerate the lost compound's from the body; the user can make alot of the spikes out of them. (The abilities below are currently in the developmental stage's, so if you have question's; ask them at the bottom or ask me in Pm on chat. Thank you for taking the time for reading my greatness.) Also, this Devil Fruit allow's the user to transfer other 'parts' of the body to use as weapon's; *By transferring the user's own body heat into a specific body part (or a 'spike'), they would then be able to deal at least some burn to the oppossing factor aganst the user. *The same could be said of different element. By maipulating the electric pulses in the user's body, the user will then be able to send a at least small shock outside the body. *Poison Generation; the compounds used in the human body to put into other's, via spike *Increasing adrenaline for superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. *Cut off analeptic chemicals to nullify the ability to feel pain. *Create diseases and viruses to inject them forcefully into others, via spike. *Create antidotes, antiviruses and medicinal composites for oneself, preventing poisoning and diseases. Strengths See usage. Weaknesses Except the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, this one has no known exact weaknesses. Attacks The only real attacks are the spike's that the user is able to make, plus the other two abilities for back up: *Spike's out of the body (from a few inches to 13 inches) *Projectile spike's (from a few inches to 13 inches) *Make a long spike; to use as a staff or a Javelin (no more the 7ft) *The most used weapon that the current user use's; are claws from the body, made out of the material. (The only reason they are claws and not spike's is because the current user filed the claws till they were 12 inch'ed long claws, (Note: Filling them cut off a inch.)) **When ever the spike's come out, they make no sound. However, when ever the claw's come out, they make a "Snikt!" like sound. Trivia *The whole "Superhuman Body" is a refrence to Captain America. *The Whole "Superhuman Mind" is a refrence to Deathstroke. *The enhanced scenes and claws is a refrenced to Wolverine. *The Spike's are refrenced to two character's, although the material's of the "spike's" are different from these two character's; Spyke and Marrow. *The other abilities is something I found while doing research on the power's i'm putting into the is Devil Fruit,which is alot; so im toning it done to its fullest potentional. Unless the other abilities are aloud. Then its free reign for me. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Stormbaron